jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Clifford Brown
Clifford Brown & Max Roach is a 1955 album by influential jazz musicians Clifford Brown and Max Roach as part of the Clifford Brown and Max Roach Quintet, described by The New York Times as "perhaps the definitive bop group until Mr. Brown's fatal automobile accident in 1956".Minor, E. Kyle (September 3, 2000) A bebop master comes to call The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-05-28. The album was critically well received and includes several notable tracks, including two that have since become jazz standards. The album was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 1999.Grammy Hall of Fame past recipients grammy.com Retrieved on 2008-05-28. It is included in Jazz: A Critic's Guide to the 100 Most Important Recordings at #34, where it is described by New York Times jazz critic Ben Ratliff as "one of the strongest studio albums up to that time". Originally released on the EmArcy label, it has been multiply re-issued, including in a 2000 edition by Verve Records that contains additional tracks. History The album is one of several that resulted from the partnership between Roach and Brown after Roach invited Brown in New York to join him in creating a band.Except where otherwise noted, section source: Brown and Roach together selected additional musicians to comprise the quintet from among the jazz musicians currently active in Hollywood. The band's early line-ups included Sonny Stitt, Teddy Edwards, Carl Perkins and George Bledsoe, but by the time the first of these sessions was recorded in August 1954, they had been replaced by the more long-term line-up of Clifford Brown, Harold Land and Richie Powell, the brother of jazz luminary Bud Powell. The band was prominent in the jazz scene; Land, brought in when predecessor Edwards declined to tour with the group, experienced an enormous increase in his reputation in the jazz world, while Land's successor (Sonny Rollins) would be springboarded by the visible position into superstardom. . The majority of the sessions that comprise this album were recorded at Capitol Studios in Hollywood in August 1954."Delilah" and "Parisian Thoroughfare" on August 2; "Jordu" on August 3'; "Joy Spring" and "Daahoud" on August 6. Kernfeld, 275. See also Clifford Brown & Max Roach at Verve Music. Two of the tracks were recorded in February 1955 at Capitol Studios in New York City."The Blues Walk" on February 24; "What Am I Here For?" on February 25. Critical reception [ Allmusic review] }} The album was critically well-received. The Blackwell Guide to Recorded Jazz ranks it as among the best of the short-lived quintet, which in its 2½ years of existence "left behind a body of music that encapsulates all the best virtues of hard bop". "The numerous felicities of this tightly-knit working band", author Barry Dean Kernfeld wrote, "were seldom better displayed than in these dynamic performances".Kernfeld, 275. In its review, All Music describes it as "by far some of the warmest and most sincere bebop performed and committed to tape", indicating that "it represents bop at its best and is recommended for collectors and casual fans alike". Notable tracks According to The Rough Guide to Jazz, two of the songs featured on this album, "Daahoud" and "Joy Spring", have become "part of the standard jazz repertoire". The song "Joy Spring" was composed by Brown in honor of his wife, whom he called his "joy spring".Spellman, A.B. and Murray Horwitz. (June 10, 2005) Max Roach: 'Clifford Brown and Max Roach' NPR Retrieved on 2008-05-028. She had been introduced to him by Roach as a student working to prove in her thesis that jazz was inferior to her field of classical music, a thesis Brown convinced her was mistaken. Ratliff describes these two songs, along with the tracks "Parisian Thoroughfare" and "Jordu" as "four of Brown's great performances".Ratliff Jazz, 93. Also notable is the album's version of the Victor Young theme song for the Cecil B. DeMille film Samson and Delilah, which Village Voice columnist Gary Giddins selected as the outstanding jazz track for 1954, though he describes it as "the most unlikely of vehicles".Giddins, Gary. (2005) "Post-War Jazz: An Arbitrary Road Map." in Matt Groenig, ed. De Capo Best Music Writing 2003: The Year's Finest Writing on Rock, Pop, Jazz, Country and More. (pp. 172–203) De Capo Press, 179. In a 2006 interview with The New York Times, jazz drummer Paul Motian also singled out the song, "Delilah", for reference, praising its organization and arrangement, declaring it "Simple, but great".Ratliff, Ben. (January 20, 2006) Paul Motian: rhythm melodist New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-05-28. The Blackwell Guide to Recorded Jazz comments of the song that its "exotic mood" was "cleverly exploited", also noting that "in Brown's sweeping solo, the commentary supplied by Roach is worthy of special study, as he seemingly anticipates every nuance of his co-leader's lines". Track listing ''Except where otherwise noted, songs composed by Clifford Brown.''Track list information for original album from Track list information for additional tracks as well as all composer and track length information from # "Delilah" (Victor Young) – 8:06 # "Parisian Thoroughfare" (Bud Powell) – 7:19 # "Daahoud" – 4:05 # "Joy Spring" – 6:50 # "Jordu" (Duke Jordan) – 7:50 # "The Blues Walk" (Chris Woods) – 6:47 # "What Am I Here For?" (Duke Ellington, Frankie Laine) – 3:11 Verve additional tracks # "These Foolish Things" (Harry Link, Holt Marvell, Jack Strachey) – 3:48 # "The Blues Walk" (alternate take) – 6:54 # "Daahoud" (alternate take) – 4:09 # "Joy Spring" (alternate take) – 6:43 Personnel * Clifford Brown – trumpet * Harold Land – tenor saxophone * George Morrow – bass * Richie Powell – piano * Max Roach – drums References External links * Listing, with samples at Verve Records Category:Albums